Marked
by CLOWNFISH14
Summary: Something's going on with slendy but he won't tell his friends in order to protect them but Jeff finds out and that leads to scientists needles and morphing
1. my heart hurts

**It is a normal day at the creepypasta mansion and the little ones are going back to school...**

slender man talking 

''anyone else talking''

_thought's _

**Narrating **

* * *

><p>"Slendy can you please make my lunch for me?\asked little ben as he gave him big eyes

yes of course 

**said slendy as he used one of his tendrils to do it, he was already doing four different things, brushing smile dog, holding Jeff and jack apart so that they wouldn't kill each other, and making masky's lunch as well,... then he felt someone tug at his pant leg and found little sally**

yes what is it sally?

**aked slendy in a soft tone**

"can you please brush my hair for school?''

yes now turn around please

**he said, sally giggled and turned around while slendy grabbed a brush with his tendril and started to brush**

oh I almost forgot the dishes

"bye!

**screamed ben and masky as they ran out the door to school**

jack

**slendy said in a demanding tone, jack was there right away**

"yes?

**aked jack**

Please walk sally to school I don't want her to go alone there have been humans in the woods lately 

"ok come on sally''

**He said as he grabbed sally's hand and walked out the door, the door closed with snap and it was just slendy Jeff and smile in the house**

(slenderman Pov)

_finally all done I'm not feeling to good today I wonder why? Oh well I'm the slenderman ill get over it _

jeff did you want something special for breakfast? Tomorrow is your 21 birthday.

''Fuck ya! I didn't think anyone remembered my birthday!''

dont worry I certainly did not forget now what would you like?

"hm...blueberry pancakes with whip cream and chocolate syrup!''

Ok now please go take a shower you stink and don't worry about your food it will be done when you get down 

"Fuck you! I was going anyway!''

of course you were..

"aaaaaarg!''

**and with that he ran upstairs into the bathroom slamming the door causing slendy to wince **

_ugh...why does my chest hurt when I breath?... no matter I have work to do_

_Ones I was done Jeff came down in his usual white hoodie and jeans I set his breakfast on the table and went to clean the counter's _

"sweet thanks this looks delish!''

yes...your welcome 

_i said clutching my heart... ugh... it Wong stop hurting_

''hay slendy?...slendy?...slendy!

huh...yes? What is it?

''ya are you ok there? You don't look so good.

I'm not so sure if i could look any different from now but I assure you I am fine

"are you sure?...

Yes! now are you done?!

"ok calm down and put those away... ok?

_those? What does he mean by... oh my tendrils are out?! What's gotten into me?... ugh my heart hurts!..._

hay calm down your hyperventilating!

stop!

_I ran _

''hay!

(Jeff the killer Pov)

_He ran so I ran after him_

''hay wait get back here!''

_He ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind him I herd the sink turn on and the sound of someone vomiting... what's wrong with him I've never seen him like this before_

(slenderman Pov)

_i can't hold it I'm going to vomit! Ive never vomited before so this should be fun,...I turned the sink on leaned over the toilet and opened my mouth... it was hell not only could I not breath but the taste was horrible and coppery! ...and my heart won't stop hurting!...I few minutes in my knees buckled ..i herd Jeff screaming but I couldn't hear what he was saying but then I herd something... it was like someone calling to me no chanting to me...i need to go into the basement __ I don't know why but...no... does someone know about the mark on my chest?!... if so why the basement?_

(jeff the killer Pov)

"come on let me in what's wrong?! Let me help!... ugh come on!

_That's it wares jack? He should be home by now... but just then I herd someone come in the door... speak of the devil...I ran down stairs up to jack and grabbed his shoulders_

''whats wrong? _he asked in a worried tone _

"something's wrong with slendy come on! _i ran up the stairs and to the bathroom door jack right behind me and when he herd him vomit he went crazy trying to open the door _

"he locked it can you please use one of your tools to try and open it?_I asked hoping he kept that kinda stuff on him like all doctor's do _

"yes I have a bone pick and a scalpel_ he then proceeded to pick the lock with the firs one and to my surprise it actually worked! We ran in and saw slendy panting over the toilet his mouth was open and I have to say I was expecting something more gruesome but his mouth looks pretty normal a bit wide and ya there are pointed teeth but nothing more than that... jack crouched next to him and started rubbing circles on his back as he continued to hack but when I leand in to get a better look I saw that he wasn't hacking bile like he should be no that was blood jack must have seen it to because he turned to me and asked for help_

''help with what?

Getting him to the heeling wing of course!

O ya I keep forgetting we have one of those_ I said as crouched down next to slendy _

''hay its ok are you done? _he nodded weekly _

''that's good do you think you can stand?_ he got up but started to sway and fall so I coght him he's so light but what else was I expecting from the slenderman he's all skin and bones I think he's lighter than me... so I just picked him up bride stile and started to walk to the nursery thing feeling jacks eyes on me the whole time _

* * *

><p><strong>Well I bet your all wondering what's wrong with slendy,... well I can give you a hint he's always had a mark over his heart its a circle with an X through it its for summoning him but who would want to summon the slenderman? Read and find out! ^_~<strong>


	2. Note

**Slendy's in the infirmary sitting in a chair because he doesn't want a bed while jack and Jeff try to talk to him...**

* * *

><p>(Jeff the killer Pov)<p>

"come one slendy open your mouth so I can check your temp!

_I yelled he seemed to be doing better but he's bean so stubborn!...maybe jack can get him to open his mouth?_

"hay jack can you help me here?

Ya here hand me the thermometer

_I gave it to him and he took a seat in front of slendy _

can you please open your mouth?

No I don't see the reason why

to take your temp we need to no if you have a fever

Well I assure you i do not have a fever nor will I ever have a fever 

Fine you did this mot me

_Jack got up and started to cover the thermometer in lube...o my god is he doing what I think he is?!_

what are you doing?

making sure its nice and slippery we don't want anything to rip now do we? Jeff hold him dow-

no wait ok you win ill open my mouth

_He opened his mouth thank god I thought he was really going to do it!_

Well you were right you don't have a fever but will you tell us what wrong?

_asked jack who I now have new respect for _

nothing is wrong I simply ate to much

"cut the crap slendy that was blood! Now tell us what's up!

_oops I didn't mean to snap like that..._

i don't know

_bull shit! He knows he's just not telling us but why?_

Well just to make sure I want to get a Ct scan stat

_said jack he's probably in doctor mode right now no use trying to fight it _

there is no need now please can I go? I have work to do.

as soon as you take off your cloths and get into a hospital gown

i refuse to take off my clothing 

dont worry you'll have a changing room and the gown covers up pretty well it just has a deep v neck so that doctors can take vitals and stuff

no 

''just do it slendy its just to make sure you aren't dying or anything

_i said handing him the gown _

no I refuse now why won't you let me leave?!

_i was about to yell at him some more but jack stepped up to talk_

Is it the ct scans your worried about or is it the changing part?

_i went still and I could see slendy go rigid... what was he hiding?... finally he answered _

i just don't want you to see me...

fine you can keep your cloths on but please get rid of any metal things be it a penny or a button

_He nodded and jack led him into the ct room I was left in the waiting room god how big is this place? I herd slendy and his brothers made it but this is a little much don't ya think?_

_When they came back slendy was dusting off his suite and putting in his cufflinks, jack was going to the light room to look at the pictures, when slendy left I followed jack into the room _

''so what's wrong with him?

_I asked waiting for that bad news _

i don't know?

_what did he just say that?_

''what do you mean you don't know?!

Well I always new his organs were going to be different but...

"but what?

Well you know how we all used to be human right?

"right

Well he was never human so I wasn't ready for this

"and this is?

_i asked getting nervous _

well he has a black heart and beats every 10 seconds,... he only has three ribs on each side but there wider than ours so it looks ok,... he also has spikes on his spine he said they grow when head's in his hunting form same with his hips he said it's to scare off animals and stuff his lungs look normal a bit thin but normal his stomach is normal two same with everything else but he has...

_has? Has what!?_

three extra organs one of them covers his whole back on the inside he said that's ware he keeps his tendrils the other one is next to his heart he said it enables him to teleport the last one covers his whole brain which by the way is amazing! He uses 88% of his brain! And he said that the organ covering it holds most of his memory's

"so what's wrong with him?

Well it looks like he must suffered from a panic attack that's it...

"that's it?! Are you kidding me? That's bullshit!

_I ran out of the room and decided to investigate there are still rooms I've never been in maybe I can find a clue? Hm...ah ha there hase to be an attic!_

_So I ran to the fourth floor and started looking for an attic door I was about to give but then I found a closet and decided to go for it and sure enough there was the attic door...I pulled it open and went up the stairs it was a small round room with a piece of paper in the middle of it I picked it up and read _

* * *

><p><em> NOTE<em>

**IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN YOU HAVE FOUND THE ATTIC DONT WORRY I BLESSED IT WHEN THE MONSTERS WEREN'T HOME BUT NOW IM**

** TRAPPED HERE MY NAME IS WILLIAM T CHURCH AND I AM A MONSTER SCIETIST I HAVE A SMALL GROUP OF SCIENTISTS BUT THE NUMBER**

** KEEPS GROWING THEY TO WANT THE MONSTER PINNED TO A TABLE THAT IS WHY WE ARE WORKING ON A WAY TO CAPTURE HIM THERE ARE**

** CURRENTLY THREE LIVING IN THE HOUSE THEY ARE ALL MONSTERS THE OLDEST ONE IS NAMED SPLENDERMAN HE IS THE MOST MATURE OF **

**ALL OF THEM HE SEEMES TO TAKE CARE OF THE OTHER ONES THE YOUNGEST ONE IS NAMED TRENDERMAN AND HE IS THE LEEST**

** THREATENING MOSTLY BECAUSE HE HAS NO TENDRILS A BILT IN WEPON THAT COMES OUT OF THERE BACKS BUT WE ARE AFTER THE MIDDLE**

** CHILD SLENDERMAN HE IS SMALL AND THINNER THAN THE REST BUT HE IS THE MOST BLOOD THERSTY **** QUITE AND SMART HE IS THE **

**BIGGEST THREAT AMONG THEM AND ****HE IS THE MOST POWERFUL I CANT WAIT TO SEE WHAT MAKES SUCH A STONG CREATURE TICK. WE HAVE**

** TRIED OUT DIFFORENT WAYS TO ****CAPTURE THEM BUT SO FAR ALL HAVE FAILD BUT EACH TIME WE GET CLOSER AND THE MONSTER IS SLOWLY**

** STRUGGLING TO GET OUT AT THIS**** RATE WE WILL HAVE HIM IN NO TIME. ARE BASE IS AT THE END OF THE WOOÐS I HOPE MY TEAM FINDS ME **

**SOON ANTIL THEN I CAN GIVE YOU THIS INFORMATION ACTIVATE THE SYMBOL IN THE basement!**

**1/5/1897**

* * *

><p><em>WHAT THE HELL? What symbol I started to look around the room the place was falling apart the wall paper is peeling off the walls and there's a body in the corner...THER'S A BODY IN THE CORNER?! ewe this must be the guy who wrote the note hehe sick bastard ...inleft him there and went down stairs it didn't take long for me to find the basement but then slendy appeared in front of me <em>

what are you doing?

''Going in the god damn basement why?!

no reason I was just curious 

Well you know what?! Fuck you for not letting us help you fuck you fuck you fuck you!

_i was so mad I tackled him down the stairs we landed in a heap I tried to punch him but he grabbed my fist and threw me off him I lost control I grabbed my knife from my pocket I then herd the door open the kids are back from school they all ran down the stars to ware me and slendy were fighting I lunged but he punched me in the face I got back up but this time I noticed the symbol scratched into the floor this had to be it _how long did you know this was here !

i don't know what your-

jeff calm down we found out he couldn't see the mark years ago now please put the knife down

_i didn't believe him I lunged again but missed and cut slendy' shirt and there was a mark like the one on the floor no way how does he not know about the floor when he's got the same symbol on his chest jack spoke again _

slendy are you sure you can't see the mark on the floor?

i don't know what you are talking about 

then do you know about the one on your chest?

ugh please don't remind me... wait are you telling me there the same?

um ya why?

we need to leave right now 

this_ time I spoke _

not so fast I still need to teach you a lesson!

and_ this time i threw my knife it got stuck in his shoulder and he dropped to his knees no no no I didn't mean to do that! What am I doing?! Blood dripped from his shoulder onto the mark and it began to glow and so did the one on his chest oh no what did I do? He screamed and started to claw at his chest both symbols were getting brighter jack and the rest ran up to him JEFF WHAT DID YOU DO screamed jack_

_"I don' know but we have to get out of here! There was a bright light and then everything went black_

* * *

><p><em>Well that's it for today make sure to follow and favorite this story!<em>

_Well Jeff really did it this time I'm sure you know where there going if you read the story summary _

_I don't have a specific day or time for my updates so it might be a day... might be 10 days who knows?...I'm so evil ^_~_


	3. What have i done

_4_(jeff **the killer Pov)**

_I woke up in a white room, white walls white sealing but the front wall was made of glass and I could see people in white coast looking at me through it and writing stuff down on there clip boards, my body felt like led and it was hard to keep my eyes open, I managed to say something _

''where am I?"

"I don't know but its your fault were stuck here!"

_i_ know_ that voice its jack!, I got up despite the way my body protested and saw jack in the corner of the room, but he wasn't wearing his blue jacket and black pants or anything like that... he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and white pants no shoes but he did still have his mask,_

"where is every body?"

_He got up walked towards me and sat down next to me_

"sally, ben, and masky were taken to a different room smiled dog is in the room next to us and I still don't know where slendy is are you happy?"

"great how do we get out of this?"

_i asked feeling really guilty and scared knowing that this was my falt and that the others were in danger_

"we don't first of all they have 24 hour surveillance second they have five different pad locks for each door and third we dont know where the others are so how would we get them out of here? O ya and we don't have our weapons

_i was about to say something when the door opened and a scientist and four body guards with bullet proof vests and stun guns came in jack stood up immediately so I did to, the scientist walked up to us I saw fear in his eyes and I herd one of the body guards say freaks then the scientist said something I was not expecting _

**ok now take off your cloths and follow me if you do not cooperate I will have to use force and we don't want anything bad to happen on the first day now do we?**

_before I could protest jack took off his shirt and started to take off his pants I looked away and started to undress myself when we were done the scientist put some futuristic looking handcuffs on jack and spoke_

**you first come with me and do not struggle.**

_they took jack and walked out of the room leaving me with the two other body guards, who were now whispering to each other I kept hearing freak here and there, but what bothered me the most was that I was naked in front of them! God I'm so pissed at myself ...after what felt like hours they came back, but something was wrong jack was slumped and he had shot marks on his arms and shoulders, he was pale the scientist told him to get dressed and for me to come with him he took the cuffs off jack and put them on me I instantly couldn't feel my arms it felt like they were numb as they led me out of the room I thought i herd jack say something "good luck" this is gunna suck isn't it _

_As they led me through the halls I got a good look at how this place worked there were animals in cages and weird animals with extra limbs and heads they were being tested on in some rooms there so many scientists there had to be ten it each room we past but then I saw a room with no scientist but a huge glass tube in the middle of it and in that tube was a slim looking figure with his hands on the glass he seemed to have a collar on I wonder what its for? But just then he banged on the glass and the collar lit up I herd a high pitched sequel and he lay motionless on the floor, " slendy! I screamed only to be punched in the gut by one of the body guards I looked back but it didn't look like he herd me we went into an elevator I could tell by the buttons that there were ten floors this place is huge! we went to the third floor there were a lot of people in lab coats in the halls some looked away others glared and some looked plane terrified of me we finally went into a room with the word examination on it this didn't look good, the room had a table in the middle of it and I counter fool of equipment knives scissors scalpels MY KNIFE and jacks scalpel down to sally's teddy bear and bens axe the scientist told _

**please take a seat on the table while I get something real quick**

_i hesitantly took a seat on the table, when he got back he had a cart of syringes all full of different colored liquids the body guards took my handcuffs and split them so that my hands weren't stuck together but then they stuck my cuffs to the table so I couldn't get off the scientist grabbed a rolling chair and took a seat in front of me_

**(No ones Pov)**

**Project 2 what is your name?**

"Jeff

**anything else?**

"jeff the killer. are ya happy ya Dick?

**my my what a bad mouth you have Jeff you wouldn't want to be punished would you? **

"...no...

**Well then what do you say?**

"...im...im

**I'm im?**

"I'm sorry! Ok

**good you should be now how old are you?**

"um what's the date?

**its February 16th 2014 **

"then I'm 21

**Oh then its your birthday?**

"...ya

**That's good to know now why do you kill?**

"...I kill because... its fun

**Yes I thought so that's what project 3 said **

"who's project 3?

**jack now, why does project 3 kill?**

"He likes to dissect human organs

**do you know why project 7 kills?**

smile dog?

**yes**

"to eat

**good do you think that ok because its a dog?**

ya I mean its not like he's a murderer he is an animal he is part wolf.

**good so far its machine up nicely why do projects 4 5 and 6 not kill? The little ones**

"they don't like to kill they only like to scare people if they end up dead it was probably not part of the plan, and they have names ya know!

**yes I do know there names ben, masky, and little sally, yes I know them well they have already been asked these questions after you we will try to get the big guy to talk if he can talk but that will be difficult its hard to keep it under control and conscious at the same time **

"bastard

**what was that?**

"nothing

**That what I thought, now why does project 1 kill?**

"...to...to

**to? Come on project 2 you know this one don't you?**

"he kills to... eat

**so you know that it eats human flesh?**

"ya

**even though it knows better? It thinks like us and is highly intelligent you think its ok to eat us?**

um I don't know

**and your ok with that just because it says so? Is it fun to know?**

"well... um..its a little gross but ya

**have you ever seen it hunt?**

"no

**do you know its name?**

"um ya its slenderman right?

**wrong. did it not accur to you that we made that name up for it? And that it could be hiding its name for some reason?**

"...um...I didn't really think about it

**did it ever say that its name was slenderman or slendy? Did it even say it had a name?**

"...um..no

**do you wonder?**

"...ya I guess

**Do you know how many tentacles it has?**

"12

**really how do you know this?**

"he told me

**are they all the same length and with?**

"no he... he has two tendrils that are red and there longer than the others he said he only uses them when he has to.

**oh really? How interesting... no are you ready for your examination?**

"no

**ok here we go**

**(Jeff the killer Pov)**

_after the questions the two body guards laden me down on the table and restrained my arms and legs that's when he bright out an empty syringe _

**i am simply taking a blood sample now be quiet or else I will gag you**

_That shut me up he stuck it in the crook of my arm which hurt a little but I'm used to way more pain than this, next he got one of the full syringes it had a pink liquid in it when he stuck me with that I began to shiver Why is it so damn cold in here?! The next one made it so hot it felt like I was on fire the last one was clear and when they stuck me with that I couldn't move at all not even my mouth I felt like a vegetable they took off the restraints and another guy walked into the room he had a name tag that said doctor max he had gloves on _

**ok project 2 this is doctor max he will give you your examination now **

_and with that the scientist left the room leaving me with the old guy, he had a smile on that gave me the creeps and then he started to poke my stomach and face then he moved to my arms he lifted them bent them I can't even move!... then he started poking at my legs then he went to far and grabbed my... well you know and started poking around there God this is so embarrassing then he did something that nearly caused me to stop breathing he stuck two of his fingers up my butt I squeaked god damn that hurts what the fuck! poor Jeff poor sally poor masky god only knows what it was like for them and no wonder jack looked so out of it they are so not going to be able to do this to slendy... if that's his name... when he was done harassing me he injected me with something and left the room I soon realized that I was able to move but as soon as I moved a finger the scientist came back _

**come on your done lets get you back to your room**

_we went back the same way we came but then we stopped by slendy's room there had to be 20 guys in there slendy was just standing there as that started to lift the glass tube up as soon as it was up four tendrils struck four guys blood splat on the glass I herd screams they started stung gunning the tendrils which caused them to go limp he screamed another high pitched scream which caused the glass to crack at the edges the scientist that was with me ran up to a mic in front of the room and spoke_

**Project 1 please calm down we don't was to knock you out now please stop attacking at ones! **

_He didn't stop there were more screams from scientists as they were bean impaled more scientists came into the room he spoke again_

**Project 1 if you do not come quietly we will have to hurt you'r friends now STOP!**

_this time he did stop the scientist pute what looked like a metal straight jacket on him and led him out of the room when he passed me i could almost feel the panic coming off him he wasn't wearing white cloths like us he was wearing black ones and his room had a red symbol on the floor the same nor that was in our house? This is getting weirder and weirder. when we finally got to my room I just about collapsed jack was asleep in the corner so I crawled next to him and slept to. what have I done?_

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked it I want to thank hello and purest of hearts for leaving comments on my story thank you so much ^_~<strong>


	4. A plan

**Hay lets just say its been five days since they were taken its not that long of a time skip so I know you'll make it **

**I love comments they make me feel loved and I can try to answer any questions if you have any or better yet! You can ask for something to happen to a certain character or just let something happen by itself or even have someone say something you want them to say you just need to ask and ill see what I can do ^_~**

* * *

><p><em>(slender man pov)<em>

_I woke up to the smell of blood, I looked around and saw that I was still in the glass tube and two men put a piece of bloody meat through a slot in the tube, it landed inside with a thud and the men took off there gloves and took out there clip boards and stared at me. Truth be told I was really hungry and I knew I should eat to keep my strength up but... it looked like they were waiting for something... so I got into a sitting position which was surprisingly painful and I found myself making a hissing noise as I did it. The scientists looked at me more intensely, maybe they thought I was hissing at them, stupid humans I would kill them all if I they didn't have my friends... speaking of which I hope there ok... ones I got in a comfortable position I looked at what they gave me and I have to say it was quite disgusting if I do say so myself. It was a lamb head, I poked it and looked at the men and tilted my head they took the hint and wrote something down and put a hook through the slot and took the head out and left...I guess I don't get food then?_

(masky pov)

_when I woke up I looked down to see sally and ben asleep under each arm, they fell asleep crying again like me... its been a while but I don't know how long it can't be that long...I think. The people here are scary they touch us tie us to tables and make us talk about friends in bad ways, they prick us and poke us. Sally's getting weaker and we've all lost wait, the food here isn't that bad but it isn't good ether. Just then a man came in with three tays of food, I shook sally and ben they woke with a start but calmed down when they knew it was me, we stayed in the corner until the man left, the food was left on the floor so we got up to go eat._

(smile dog pov)

_another day! Another day! Another day! Bark! Bark! Bark!... oh wait I'm still here aren't I... well shit...hm...maybe I can kill the new guy he seemed like he could be tasty, well tastier than the last one hope. Oh! I here something someone's coming it has to be the new guy it must has to... the door opened and there in the flesh was the new food guy the one who brings me my kibble, when he was closing the door behind him I took the chains to launch myself at his throat but I missed so I just started biting his legs, I growled and yelled at him knowing he couldn't understand but I did it anyway._

"BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!"

_Damn you for taking my friends! Give them back! I'll kill you!_

_I was about to bite off his Dick before a jolt of pain shot through by body, I whined and fell my vision blurred... but as soon as it came it left so I jumped back up and growled but there was no one in the room anymore he must have stunned me to get away... or keep his tiny- never mind its time to eat._

(jeff the killer pov)

_I woke up with a splitting headache, I looked to my left and saw that jack was still sleeping so I just got up dusted myself off and walked towards the glass wall, there were scientists writing things down and talking, there mouths moved but I couldn't here what they were saying it was a sound proof room, so quiet I could almost here my blood move through out my body, but you learn to get used to it... I have yet to see slendy again after that incident and I hope we can meet up soon on better terms but now was not the time. If we could some how meet up with the others maybe we can form a plan?...I GOT IT_!...i pounded on the glass until someone walked to the microphone and pressed the button.

"project 2 what do you think your doing?"

"I want to see my friends!"

"that is not possible"

"why the fucking not?!"

"If you all gain up against us it will be...a problem"

"then can I see one? Of my friends?"

"hmm..."

"ill be quiet for the rest of the day!"

"let me ask"

_i herd the line go dead and a couple minutes later it was a man who spoke"_

"ok which one do you want to see"

"I would love to see my dear friend project 1"

"no pick someone else"

"What!? No"

"that's not an option"

"what if I said I could make him behave"

"I suppose... ok stay there I'm coming in"

_great! I looked at jack, he was still asleep I guess these past few days really wore him out...I herd the door open and there was the old scientist scientist guy, I walked up to him and he put on the handcuffs. Ones we were there I saw slendy with his hands against the glass his tendrils flicked and twitched and he looked skinnier than normal, his cheek bones were more visible and he seemed slumped from his usual straight back and good posture. They opened the door and let me in then they quickly exited the room, the glass tube around slendy started to lift and I saw him almost crawl like and animal to get out his tendrils were wild and his body almost trembled with stress, when he was out he just stood right outside it and stared at me and tilted his head._

"hay slendy I need to talk to you get over here real quick"

_He nodded and walked over to me and crouched next to me so that we were about the same height, but it was kind of weird I've never seen him walk long distances he usually slender walks which probably means he can't use any of his powers at the moment. I leaned in to whisper in his none existent ear _

"ok you need to ask to talk to someone and repeat what I say to them ok?"

_He nodded and leaned closer ready to hear it._

"ok so on one of my walks to the examination room I over herd two guys talking about a monthly clean up where they take all of there projects and move them to a temporary room in the basement of the building so I was thinking that when they open the doors me and jack and whoever you tell and whoever they tell... basically everyone will start acting nuts so all of there attention will be on restraining us.

This part is for you to do don't pass this part on...you have to be really good and quiet during that time so that they can focus on us and only send a couple of people for you, jack told me that there was less security around sally so jack is going to tell her to go to your room and lift the glass tube so that you can use your high pitched scream and break the glass outside get out and help us by slenderwalking us out of here.

"um ah what about the color?"

_He said pointing to his neck_

"don't worry I know where the key is. The doctor has it on a string around his neck I found out two days ago when the sick bastard was giving me a check up, the end of it is shaped like a decagon which matches the decagon shaped hole in your color I can ask masky to swipe it on his next check up he's really good at that kinda stuff... so...ya...that's it but I still have a couple more minutes with you so...

"thank you... for everything I'm sorry that I didn't let you help, didn't let you know...im sorry.

_i was just about crying at this point I couldn't believe he was saying this!_

"are you kidding me? I'm the one who got us stuck it this hell hole! Its the least I can do!"

"you didn't mean to get us hear and here you are 5 days in and you already have a plan...I'm so proud you've grown so much.

_and then he did something weird, he leand in and hugged me I've never seen him touch anyone this much unless he was killing them... it felt odd it wasn't like any hug I've ever had it was cold and warm at the same time his head was just about touching mine and it felt tingly his breaths were sooooo sloooow it was crazy hack wasn't kidding when he said he was different... speaking of which I felt his heart beat... beat... beat, it was so slow and calming in a way. When he finally drew back he turned around and walked back under the tube it was just about time to go, just on time the scientist came in and took me back to my room... _

_now we have a plan we just need to wait 23 days until it goes into action hold on guys!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I'm sorry I'm really sorry I know this was a bad chapter but there will be action just give it some time and love <strong>

**And sorry it took so long I don't have a lot of free time **

**Please leave a comment see you next time ^_~**


	5. Hope

(**splenderman pov)**

_I was cleaning out my closet one day when I found a small box with Slender man's name on it. I grabbed it and started looking through my baby brother's old toys and books. They were old books written in our language, and toys with pins in them..._

"well I guess he's always been a little violent"

_just then trenderman came in and saw me looking through boxes_.

"what are you looking at splen?"

_ asked trender as he sat down next to me and picked up one of the books._

"looking through our little brothers things...I miss him"

_trender put a hand on my shoulder._

"I miss him too but going to Canada was his choice and we have to respect that"

"then how about we go visit him!?"

_i screamed, letting my excitement get the best if me while my tendrils jingled with joy _

_**\\\ remember that the splenderman has bells at the ends of his six fabric like tendrils/**_

_**\\\ trenderman has 8 skin like white tendrils/**_

_**\\\ and slenderman has 10 velvety black tendrils and two poison red ones/ **_

"he lives in CANADA while we still live in GERMANY! It would take days to get there and I don't think he wants us there with his new friends"

_i wiped my head up with excitement and worry._

"he has FRIENDS?! How come you didn't tell me? I'm so happy he finally found some but now I HAVE to go to make sure there worthy of him."

_i screamed as I started packing up my things into a suit case._

"well I guess your right we should check on him. I mean it has been over fifty years since we helped him move in... but-"

_ I walked up to him and this time put a hand on his shoulder._

"We have to"

_trender looked at me, then brushed off my hand walked to his room._

"ok fine! But I have to warn you I have a lot... and I mean a LOT of cloths to pack so you better help me"

_i hung my head in defeat as I sulked the whole way to trender's room to help him pack for the four day long journey by slenderwalking._

* * *

><p><strong>(slenderman pov)<strong>

_i woke up to a jolt of pain running through my body as I arched my back and let out a pained yelp. Then fell back down as my vision blurred painfully._

"wow and that was just on low! a human would only flinch in pain on this level... but you... I'd love to see what effects it would make on high!... now come on project 1 we need you to get up for some tests"

_not wanting for that to happen again, I forced my acing body up, leaning heavily on the glass... damn it they have a stung gun! I looked around and saw that there were three people in the room. Two body guards with stun guns, and one scientist with a clip bored. The scientist signaled the guy behind the glass to lift the tube, so I had to stop leaning on it. Once it was off the guards positioned there stung guns at me. I flinched and moved back a little until the scientist spoke._

"ok guys step back so I can talk to him."

"fine..."

_they sulked as they put there weapons away and stepped back_

"now project 1 please take a seat_._

_Said the scientist as she pointed to to chairs with a small table between them. I followed her over there and we both took our seats, then she got out her pen and put it to the clipboard._

"so how old are you?"

_"..."_

"do you not like to talk?"

"..."

_"_its ok we won't hurt if you do"

_i waited to see if any of the guards moved, and when they didn't I decided to speak_

"um...I'm about 1,000 give or take 50 years_"_

_She stared at me for a while, then fixed her glasses and continued to write down stuff and ask annoying questions._

_"_so have you killed kids under the age of 4?"

_"_Yes..."

_"_ok how old was the youngest child you've killed?"

_"_hmm... about three months old. Its parents left it on a bark bench to go get something"

_"_how do you feel about that?"

_"_I don't regret it but I do feel bad for it"

_"_ok have you ever regretted killing someone?"

_Now that was a new one let me think... have I?...YES I have I remember now!_

_"_um... yes.."

"really Who?"

_"_hm...well there was a young girl... and she used to come to my forest quite often to sing...I loved the way she sang It was so beautiful. But after two years I enoticed that she was starting to get skinny and pale, and every time she came to my woods she would have a new bruise. I didn't know what to think until one night she came running into my woods screaming and crying... that was the first time I showed myself to her... but to my surprise she wasn't scared of me... she was scared of her father. She asked my to help her so I put her in a tree and told her to wait there. I then went after the man, killing him on sight... when I came back and told her what I did... she cried more but thanked me. She then told me that since there was no one to take care of her, she was to go to an orphanage far away form here... and then she left and I knew that I would never see her again...I could have done something else to help her... but killing that man was the first thing that came to mind...I regret it to this day."

"very...interesting. Now why does electricity harm you?"

_"_that is very... complicated...I can be around electricity I just can't get too close or make contact with it. And it hurts me because to me it is a fast acting virus. I don't get sick like you **humans** do... I can't get the cold or small pocks or tuberculosis or Scarlett fever no I can't get those viruses... but I can get what my kind calls *Tronic down* which is a fast and sometimes deadly reaction to electricity. The side effects consist of nausea, dizziness, headache's, fainting, and sometimes death. Its a fast reaction usually but sometimes it can be slow. We can also get very high fevers if we are around to much noise for to long, because unlike your kind are vision is mostly vibration and sound. we can see just as much as you and probably better its just easily disturbed and if we are around sound or vibration for to long it triggers something in our brains, which reacts badly to the intruder and starts pumping a natural virus to dispel the other one which makes are body's heat as another defense, and since things are being messed up we can sometimes heat up to much and end up with a temp of 190 very fast. Its called *rymbolus fever*."

_"_hmm thank you for cooperating I have all the information I need for today"

_And with that she left. the guards zapped me so I quite literally fell into my cell as they closed the glass around me. I sat there in silence, I was starting to lose hope of getting out of here since we can't make any contact with sally... but just then I felt something... it felt like my brothers areas... they were so far away and I only felt it for a second but that gave me a little more hope. _

* * *

><p><strong>Well that it for now hope you liked it don't forget to leave a comment! Slenderman is the youngest, trenderman is the middle child, and splenderman believe it or not with his child like behavior is the oldest of the family. I would be happy to answer any questions you might have. :D<strong>

**CLOWNISH14~**


	6. Im scared!

**Hay guys I'm back with another chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>(splenderman's pov)<strong>

_Its been two days since we left on our four day long trip to Canada and we were just about half way there just two more days and we should be at the mansion to see our little brother and his new friends. But for some reason I haven't felt his ara yet and I'm pretty sure we should be in range by now. Hm...ok maybe he's out hunting we could always visit his friends first and wait for him at the mansion but I'm going to pick up the speed._

_"_hay trender I've got a bad feeling can we pick up the speed?"

"I was hoping you would say that. lets go!"

_And with that trender dropped all of the luggage except for a backpack and we started to slender run. You see slenderwalking is good for fast and easy travel and its basically its just walking while teleporting with every other step. But slender running is a mix of the two we run and teleport at the same time to go at top speed. Its not the most discrete move considering we look like white and poke a dotted blurs moving 70 miles per hour through the woods but it will get the job done and we will get there by tomorrow. Hopefully its just a feeling and nothing is really wrong...I'm scared _

**(Jeff pov)**

_I feel like shit but I'm doing better than slendy I can tell. I can still stand heck I can even run! I'm not to bad. but slendy is bad. Ive only visited him three other times after the first, and each time he looked worse and worse. And the last time I was there he was hooked up to an iv and it didn't look like he could stand. His body was small and bony and the open back shirt exposed his back which was covered with stitches and scars from them trying to find his tendrils, which they haven't been able to get yet but I'm worried they will find a way soon. What's worse is that they won't let me see my friends anymore! I can't check up on slendy or masky or poor little sally! Oh god they all must be scared! They took jack to a sesprit room and I'm thinking that no one is sharing a room anymore. there have been more check Ups lately but since I have normal organs they haven't cut me open like slendy or ben. But they have taken a lot of my blood to try to figure out what's been keeping me looking 16 all these years oh and I heal faster than normal so they want to figure that out too. But we all heal faster than normal including smile dog he's like a boss when it comes to healing so they must be taking some of his blood as well.._

_But poor ben and slendy. Ive seen the wraps and gauze around bens black eyes so there's no question they cut then open which makes me sick. And there still a circle mark around one of slender man's none existent eyes that hasn't healed yet but there no doubt that they cut it open to see if he had eyes or to figure out how he see's. And the perverted old doctor that gives us all our fiscal examinations isn't helping with the hole predicament at all! I just hope that at this point it ends soon and to tell the truth..I'm scared!. _

_(_**slenderman pov)**

_Why can't it just end? Do these barbaric humans need to get familiar with every inch of my body? I don't have eyes so why cut my sockets open? I don't think I can take another operation...I feel... cold... like my body will give out soon. Its pathetic, never in my life would I ever imagined being in this embarrassing state of health... how low I have become. I tried to stand but my legs wouldn't let me as they shook from weakness, so I gave up and sat back down. Just then a someone came into my room..oh no. It was the seductive doctor... great. He walked over to the glass and put his hand on it I quickly backed away as far I could in the small tube. But he signaled for it to lift and it did. As the guards got out there stung guns I just lay there to tired to move when the doctor started to speak._

_"_now now please put those away I dont want my precious subject being hurt now please bring in a gurney and I will wheel him to the examination room, because it doesn't look like the poor thing can walk... anymore."

_And with that they brought in a gurney or whatever it was and put me on it carefully as to not damage the IV's I had in both arms. The doctor rolled me into the examination room and tied my legs and arms to the table he placed me on... great now for the torture will I survive this time? I'm not sure... then i felt something I haven't felt in a long time. My own fear... and truth be told...I'm scared..._

_(_**sally pov) **

_I'm scared im scared please someone help us already! They took ben away and masky wouldn't wake up! I tried to shake him but he didn't move! I started to cry and scream and when the bad guys came in and saw him they took him away and I now I'm alone! I'm scared!_

_(_**ben pov**_)_

_I can't see! Its so dark my face hurts I bump into the walls of my room...it hurts to cry...I herd them talking about the death of masky...im scared!_

_(_**smile dog pov)**

_I howled louder than I have in a long time...because I felt one of my friends...pass away..._

**(masky's last moments**_)_

_Its cold so cold and I'm tired... are we home yet?...I-I dont want to die not here! why can't we go home? Please no!_

_ Im scared!_

**everything faded to black and masky knew no more...**

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the sad chapter almost made me cry writing it so I rewrote it in a less sad way hope you liked this chap and if you did please leave a comment and don't forget to favorite and follow.<strong>


	7. Escape part 1

**Hay guys! Sorry I'm taking a while with my updates but please don't hate me! I'm trying my best! This story is going to end soon so I'm going to take a break on my other stories to finish this one ok?... ok. **

* * *

><p><strong>(Slenderman pov)<strong>

_I woke up in the same place they brought me for the *examination* but something felt wrong...I felt kind of... numb..why? But then I realized I was face down on some kind of table with a hole for my face, so that I wouldn't be face down on the surface... but why- just the I felt my heart pick up in speed and my stomach stwist painfully. I can't feel my tendrils! I can't feel my tendrils! There going to try to mess with my tendrils now!_

_Just then I herd a door open and I herd footsteps come closer and when I herd the voice I knew who it was._

"ok now my precious subject I finally found a way to fully control your beautiful body and all it took was a small contraption and a little bit of my blood. shall we begin?"

_Control my body? What does he mean by that what is he going to do to me?! Just then one of the nurses crouched down into view with what looked like red paint but smelled like blood on a paint brush and started to paint something on my face but why? She then disappeared from view. A couple seconds later I felt a stinging pain in my back but when I tried to move my tendrils of...course they didn't respond. they started cutting around my numb tendrils but after only a couple minutes of the pain... I passed out.._

(**trender man pov)**

_When we got to the mansion we both knew that there was no one there... there wasn't a trace of aura anywhere. We went inside and started to look around, the main floor seemed normal... it was like they just disappeared or something. But then I herd splendor call my name._

"hay trendy come look at this!"

_I teleported to where he was which seemed to be the basement. It was dusty and dark but when I looked at what we were standing on my blood ran cold_

"the mark... the birth mark our brother has"

_ I herd splendor say as we crouched down to get a better look... there was blood... slender's blood. but the mark itself was carved into the floor by someone so it should still have there scent, I used my claw to scrape off some of the already scratched wood and gave it to splendor because he had the best sense of smell. He sniffed it and started to sniff around_

"well?"

I _asked getting impatient. he started to run up the steps so I followed him and when he got to the door he spoke._

"ok I got the scent it's right out side the woods lets go, follow me"

_ and with that we started to slender run to the end of the woods. We arrived at a white dome with a small circle door in the top so the rest must be underground, so we teleported inside but once we did the lights turned red and sirens started up, we were soon surrounded by people in white suits_

"please put your hands on you head and get down on the ground"

_they said as they held out stung guns, but we just teleported to another room where we found jars of weird organs and a test table._

"ugh this place smells like antiseptic and other people, I hope he's alright"

_ said splendor as we started teleporting room to room avoiding the people in suits._

(**splendor man pov)**

_After what seemed like hours 'How big is this place!' we finally came to a room with someone inside with no suit. So after killing all the scientist looking people around the room. we teleported in ... he seemed to be sleeping, he was wearing a thin white shirt and pants and he had cuts and scratches on his arms and red irritated dots probably caused by a syringe littered his arms. I reached down and tapped his shoulder._

"Yah yah I got it time for more tests"

_ said the boy as he turned his head to look at us his eyes went wide_.

"what the fuck!"

_ he screamed and jumped up. I put my hands up and in a definitive motion to try and calm him down_

"hay look were not here to hurt you were the slendermans brothers do you know where he is?"

_I asked getting worried for my brother as I looked at the kid...he was probably in the same state as well._

"oh nooow you come! You sick fucks! I know where Slendy is they took him to a freak room where they keep him in a fucking glass tube like some fucking fish! While they treat him and us like FUCKING LAB EXPERIMENTS!"

_I felt my stomach do a backflip when I herd about our baby brother and seeing what they could do to him_.

"ok were very sorry but can you possibly take us to him?" asked trender

"yah but if your going to save him your going to have to save the rest of us too ok?"

_'there are more of them?'_

"yes of course lead the way please"

_ I said as we teleported him out of the room_.

"wait!"

_ we stopped and looked at him_.

"if were going against these guys hehehehe were going to need weapons hehehe"

_'ok something is wrong with this guy now that I see his face which is covered in scars and a smile._

"ok lets go get your weapons first. Where are they" said trender

"this way"

_he said as he led us to a room with three tables covered with blood. He went to a drawer and opened it and grabbing a huge knife which he put in his mouth as he grabbed out some other odd weapons such as a scalpel, an axe, a teddy bear?, and a syringe who are these people?_

**(Jeff pov)**

"ok the closest room to mine is jacks so we should head there first"

_I said as I ran through the halls that I remembered by heart from all the times I was forced to walk through them. But soon we were caught by the scientists... we were blocked so I put down the other weapons and grabbed my knife...hahah this is going to be fun,_

"ok I don't know if you guys need a weapon or not but if it's alright with you I'm going to kill these guys!"

_I said as I started to run at them. One of them tried to stung me but I quickly back flipped and lunged in to stab his stomach. There was a nice *squish* sound and I felt the adrenaline start to course through my veins._

"Oh fuck yah!"

_I screamed as I cut through the wave of scientists, feeling the blood splatter everywhere. I looked to the side and saw the slender brothers using there freaking hands! To cut and smash there way through them as well as there tendrils which they used to kill multiple people as they constricted them in half, which I thought was a little strange considering I've seen Slendy cut things clean in half with his, why don't they? But then I saw the one with the bells on his tendrils throw them off and I watched in awe as they each exploded into red smoke._

"come on lets get out of here!"

_said the one who through the bells as he picked me up and teleported us a little ways away from the crowed which were now falling over lagging until that stopped moving. I looked at the poke dotted guy again._

"nice one poka dot but what the hell was that?"

_I asked trying not to scream so much but failing_.

"ok first off my name is not poka dot... I have a name... but you call me splendor Kay?"

"Owwwkaaaay I like the whole joker laugh gas you did back there but wait... you have a name other than your title? Why don't you slender folk tell us your names?"

"well I have a name too honey but I'm not going to tell you because we only tell our family are names but you can call me trender ok?. The laughing gas trick you saw splendor do was one of his special skills us slender folk can do, and don't worry splendor can grow back the bells on his tendrils."

I can make my tendrils ooze acid and don't even think of making fun of my fashion choices because if anyone knows about fashion, its me. Our brother also has a name but we won't tell you if he hasn't told you himself so I guess he doesn't think of you as his family so I guess you already call him slender. Slender can move his tendrils at any speed he wants making them able to cut through a lot of things but not everything. there also longer than normal and he doesn't take a lot out at one time because of how heavy they are, he also has two other tendrils that are red... we don't know why he has them and we don't know what they do but he never takes them out because he said they always ache and there way too heavy so we left it at that."

_This time splendor spoke_.

"ok now it's our turn... what's your name kid."

"ok first off I'm not a kid im 21... and my name... hehehe...my name is Jeff... Jeff the killer"


	8. Escape part 2

**hay guys it's me CLOWNFISH14 and I'm sorry it's not that good of a chap but please don't be mad I'm trying my best! ^_^**

**And also signaturedish that comment you made was really creepy...O.O**

* * *

><p>"wait a minute aren't you not supposed to have tendrils!?"<p>

I _screamed remembering what the note in the attic said as we were running down the halls killing whoever got in our way. Trender looked at me and tilted his head as he used hi tendrils to behead one of the guards._

"what are you talking about? Of course I have tendrils!...ohh wait I was a late bloomer if that's what your talking about. But how did you know?"

_He said but I encored him and moved on to the next question_.

"So wait... your the youngest right?"

_Again he tilted his head_.

No! Where are you getting this information?! I'm the middle child, splendor is the oldest, and slender is the youngest!

_He screamed as he violently tore off the arms of one of the scientists. I decided not to add on to that as we approached jacks room. we were right out side the room when another alarm went on and more guards poured in. they came at us I was about to charge at them but as I was running four tendrils zoomed ahead of me and hit the wave of guards, I looked back and saw trender who gave me a nod. But then I realized that he didn't even hit them hard enough to make them stumble?!_

"and trendy what the fu-"

_But just then I saw his tendrils start to ooze a black goop that just covered everything it touched, and once it got on the guards there skin started to bubble and fester, they all screamed as they fell over and stopped moving. Oh yah he told me about that..._

"wow... nice! But next time could you save some for me?"

"yah sure one sec"

_He said as he teleported inside and came out with jack who was struggling in there hold until they let go. He ran up to me and punched me in the face_.

"Ow! Ow ow ow...i deserved that here you go"

_I said as I handed him his scalpel, he took and then gave me a hug, but as he did he whispered in my ear_.

"Ok I'm happy and all but who the hell are these slenderman looking guys?"

_He said. I just patted him on the back and pulled him over to the slender bros_.

"jack these are slander's brothers, Trenderman"

_I pointed to trendy._

"and splendor man"

_I pointed to Splendy. They waved and jack awkwardly waved back_.

**(splendor man pov)**

_so this is jack...hm...he looks... weird why does he have that mask?.. well whatever, time to make things move faster_.

"ok let me make this quick, Jeff where is the next closest room?"

"5th hallway to the right and then you go up the stairs, it should be the room to your left"

Ok thank you now where another?"

"Um... 2nd Hallway to the left then you go straight, it should be in the room to your right."

"ok thank you. Trendy you go with jack to the first room. Jeff lets go to the second room you listed and we will meat up back here ok?"

_Trender nodded, grabbed jack and teleported away. I turned to Jeff as he nodded, I grabbed him and teleported to the hallway then went straight, we quickly arrived at the room I'm wondering why I didn't do this earlier._

"ok I'm going to get your friend one sec"

"oh wait-"

I _probably should have listened to what Jeff was going to say, because as soon as I teleported in there I was nearly torn apart by a husky the size of a lion! I quickly teleported out right before that thing bit off my face..._

"what the hell Jeff?"

_I screamed trying to calm down_.

"well if you had waited and listened to what I was going to say! maybe you wouldn't have almost have your flunking head bit off!"

_He said as he started to get angry, I realized he was right and calmed down_.

"ok sorry for not listening, what do we do?"

"hm...well lets both teleported in there, he likes me"

"ok as long as he doesn't try to kill me again"

_I said as I grabbed Jeff and teleported in the room. Once we were in I herd a growl and backed up but then I saw Jeff walk up to it and pat it's head, the growling stopped as it rolled over on it's back and Jeff started to pet it's stomach._

"um... ok...I need to get this thing out of here and I don't think it likes me so.."

_Jeff nodded looked at the huge dog which was easily ten times his height if it were to stand on it's back legs._

"ok smile this is splendor he's a good guy and he's going to help us get out so don't kill him ok?"

_The dog liked Jeff face, Jeff lagged and pat his head_.

"ok you can touch him now"

_Jeff said with a smile. I hesitantly walked over to it and reached my hand out and touched it, and as soon as I did I made sure to teleport out of there so that I could let go before the thing try's to kill me again. Once we were back at the meeting spot we saw trendy and jack, along with two little kids standing next to them crying and a bundle in a sheet in my brother hands... this can't be good._

**(Jeff pov**)

"Why are they crying"

_I said as I ran over to see if the kids were ok, but jack stopped me and pointed to a bundle in a white sheet, and once they removed part of the sheet I saw a face and froze...I clenched my hands in fists, trying not to cry... there in the bundle was masky... oh god... those bastards..._

"h-how long?"

_I asked still holing back tiers. Sally walked up to me and hugged me, I picked her up and started rubbing circles into her back while she cried. Ben walked over to me and looked up with puffy eyes._

"he-he died t-two days a-ago"

_I patted him on the head and handed him his weapon and sally hers, they both hugged them so I put sally down and took out masky's syringe...I unfolded the sheet a little and put the syringe in masky's grip, I then folded the sheet back over him and looked at our group, ben and sally were both holding back tiers, jack refused eye contact with anyone, smile was whining, and the slenderman brothers were both looking at the floor. Now was the time to speak up._

"ok...I know that we've lost a good friend as well as part of the family... but now is not the time to morn..we have to fight back! We will not let masky's death be in vain! We will show these bastards what we are made of even if we die trying!

"YAH"

_Good Everyone agrees... time to go find Slendy..._


	9. Escape part 3 final

**Hey guys CLOWNFISH14 here with the last chapter to *Marked* hope you guys like it! **

* * *

><p>"put your hands on your head and get down on the ground! We will shoot if you advance!<p>

As splendor stepped in front of sally to protect her she simply side stepped and walked in front of him, her teddy bare behind her back, she unzipped the head and pulled out a grenade.

"where is Slendy?"

She asked in an innocent tone as she played with the pin of the grenade behind her back, carefully so that they didn't see it. Splendor watched in awe as the small little girl showed off her bravery.

"project 1 is none of you're concern! now I will only ask this one more time. Put your hands on your head and get down on the ground!"

"wrong...ANSWER!"

Screamed sally as she quickly started running towards them. They shot there stung guns but she did a cart wheel to dodge and threw the grenade into the crowed. They all screamed as it went off, raining pieces of meet everywhere. She zipped her toady bear back up and continued down the Hallway as the rest of the group followed behead her. Jeff elbowed splendor and snickered.

"I bet you weren't expecting that hehe"

"yah she's acutely really scary no offense"

Said splendor as fixed his hat a little. Jeff just laughed some more"

"don't worry about it she would probably take it as a compliment"

When they finally got to slenders room they saw that he wasn't there.

"what the fuck! Where did they move him?"

Screamed Jeff. But just as jack was about to try and calm him down there was a *swoosh* sound, and they all looked in slenders room to discover that a part of the wall lifted and out walked slender, he had the slender symbol painted on his face. He was hunched over his shirt nowhere to be found, his tendrils were connected to a contraption that is hooked up to each of his tendrils like mettle spider legs and then leads to his back where patches of fresh blood still leak from the gash in is back where the core of the machine is.

"brother!"

Screamed trendy as he walked up to the room, but soon stopped when he saw someone else walk through the opening in the wall.

"oh my look what we have here... family reunion?"

"YOU!"

Screamed jack as he walked closer, scalpel in position just in case.

"Dr. Max you perverted! Bastard! What did you do to slender!?"

"what? My goodness I haven't done anything... ok I did but he's not complaining is he?"

They all shifted there view back to slender, who hadn't moved in inch the whole time. Sally walked closer.

"Slendy?...slendy can you here me? It's me sally.."

Slender slowly lifted his head to face sally but did nothing else.

"ok now that you're all done talking lets get this over with shall we?"

"What are you talking about you dick!"

"my my I see that project 2 still has his tongue... too bad I was going to take it out today. Well I'm done with you. Project 1 search and destroy please"

Just then slender went into a battle stance.

"slender what are you doing!? It's us you're brothers!, you're friends!"

Screamed splendor as he too, went into battle stance. He didn't reply as he teleported somewhere out of the room.

"back to back guys you don't want him behind you!"

Said trendy as they all went back to back in a circle. Slender appeared in front of ben his tendrils clicking and creaking with the machine attached to them. Ben brought up his weapon in defiance as slender shot one of his tendrils at him, ben backed it with his axe as sparks from the mettle hitting together and a ringing sound hung in the air until smile bit slenders leg, slender screeched and kicked him off casing smile to hit the wall and go limp. Slender smiled...then... he disappeared again.

"where did he go?"

squeaked be who was still a little shaky on the whole fighting the slenderman thing.

"I don't know but he should turn up again any moment now"

Said trendy. Just then slender appeared in front of Jeff, his mouth wide open reveling much sharper teeth than when he had first seen them, and you could clearly see each and every spiked bone in his spine through his thin white skin including his hip bones. He snapped his mouth at Jeff who barley had enough time to block as one of slenders sharp teeth barley sliced his face.

"son of a bitch! that was close!"

He screamed as he deflected another stake from one of his tendrils, he then teleported in front of trendy and shot three tendrils at him, he managed to block the first two but the third on hit his shoulder.

"FUCK!"

He screamed as he went down, clutching his hurt shoulder.

"Tender!"

Splendor screamed as he crouched down to check it out. But while he did that slender teleported in front of ben shooting five tendrils at him, he didn't stand a chance as he managed to put his axe in front of his face just in time for the tendril to hit it casing the axe to hit bens head, knocking him out cold. He fell as the tendrils missed him by mere inches due to him falling.

"ben!" screamed sally as she crouched down next to him to check his pulse. Slender shot ten tendrils at sally while she was looking away but Jeff, splendor and trendy blocked them before they could hit her, splendor ran up to slender dodging the tendrils he shot at him and grabbed his arm, forcing it behind his back trendy did the same but with his tendrils because of his hurt arm.

"JEFF GET THE CORE OF THE MACHINE ON HIS BACK NOW!"

they all screamed, Jeff ran to the back of slender but just as he was about to stab the core slender wrapped his tendrils around everyone including Dr. Max and teleported them out of the lab and into the forest. Then he threw his brothers off of his arms sending them flying across the woods, sally dragged ben under a tree and went back into the bunker lab to get masky's body. Slender apparently forgot about Jeff until the last second when Jeff plunged his knife into the core of the machine, but slender moved to the side as he was doing it so he didn't get a clean cut, slender screamed as Jeff knife cut through the metal, it was not that deep but it still sparked and smoked, slender quickly noticed and got away from Jeff before he could do more damage, still screaming, trying to reach the core to cool the machine that was starting burn his back. He flailed and teleported in all different directions until he stopped by Dr. Max who didn't look happy.

"Shit! Come here project 1"

Slender did as he was told as he scooted closer. Just then sally came back with masky and trendy and splendor came limping back from where they were thrown. Dr. Max started clapping.

"Well well well I must say I'm very impressed! You guys are more powerful than I had first thought. But now sadly it's time for play time to be over. though we will meat again but right now I have some business to attend to due to the fact that project 2 has messed up some of project 1's wiring as you can plainly see"

He said as he motioned to slender who was shaking and twitching, his tendrils limp on the ground as the core of the machine continued to smoke.

"project 1 get us out of here"

"No!"

They all screamed, but it was too late as slender put his hand on Dr. Max's shoulder and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later...<strong>

Ben and trendy were playing chess in the living room of the mansion while sally took a nap with smile dog in the corner. Jack was outside changing the flowers on masky's grave. Jeff and splendor were both at the cork bored looking over what leads they had so far.

"ok so it looks like more of our kind are disappearing up south so we better look there next"

Said Jeff as he pointed to the end of one of the red strings.

"yah I agree we'll check there and make contact with laughing jack while were up there for help if he hasn't already been taken"

Said splendor.

"pssst guys quiet down sally and smile are still asleep"

Whispered trendy as he made his move on the chess bored.

"oh ok sorry"

They both said as they went back to placing taks in suspicious locations on the map on the cork bored. Jack came inside and walked up the splendor.

"so did you guys find any other leads yet?"

He asked. Jeff pointed to to a picture of laughing jack.

"yes acutely we think that maybe he will have some information were leaving to go see him this Friday and you are staying here to take care of the house ok?"

"hmf fine whatever just being Slendy home"

Both splendor and Jeff nodded.

"we'll try"

Was all they could say for the time being. jack nodded and left the room.

"check mate!"

screamed ben as he placed his piece down and took trendy's king.

"gosh darn it I thought I had it that time!"

"what are you guys doing?"

Both ben and trendy whipped there head around to see little sally rubbing her eyes while smile dog yawned and walked up next to her licking the top of her head lovingly. Sally giggled and pushed his head away and gave trendy her puppy eyes.

"what is it baby did you need something?"

"I'm hungry"

She said

"Well then lets go get you something to eat shall we?"

"yay" screamed sally as she was picked up and brought into the kitchen...

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it guys! Don't worry there will be a sequel to this story :)<strong>


	10. Prolog

**this is the prolog to the sequel of this story! The sequel is going to be called *What the red string makes* I know the name doesn't make sense now but it will soon ^_~**

* * *

><p>Laughing jack and the rake were hunting together when it happened. And electronic net was shot at the rake as she went down screeching. Jack ran towards her to see what was happening and when he saw her stuck in an electric net his blood began to boil, he ran to her and tried to get the net off but it was to heavy and he ended up burning his hands.<p>

"I'll get you out just give me a minute!"

He screamed to rake as he ran to find something to lift the net without have g to burn his hands, but as he was running he stepped on something that caught on his ankle. He yelped in pain as the bear trap clamped on, a red hot feeling running up his leg.

"Damn it!"

He hissed under his breath as he crouched down to get his foot free, but then he herd someone walking his way, he quickly broke off the bear trap with his claws and ran behind a tree, trying to block out rakes cries and focus on killing these guys.

"oh my my my it looks like this one got away... well too bad we still got thru rake so lets pack it up and go home. Come along project 1"

Jack herd the man talking so he peeked from the tree to see who it was, but what he saw made him freeze. There next to and old creepy looking man was the king of creepypasta's himself...The Slenderman.

Jack managed to escape but the rake was taken to who knows where, but he is determined to save her as soon as possible. When he got home he checked his cellphone messages and found one from an old friend

_Hay Jackie! it's me Jeff I was wondering if we could come over and_

_ talk over a couple things if you don't mind... that and we need you're_

_ help. You see creepypasta's are being taken by this man named Dr. Max_

_ and he now has control of our close friend and leader of the pasta's Slenderman._

_ we could really use you're help so if you could call me back that would be great. :JTK_

He laughed at the old nick name Jeff still calls him and hit call, Jeff was on in a second.

"hay Jackie so you with is or not? Hehehe"

"Hell yah I'm with ya! those stupid pieces of shit just took my lady!"

"...the rake?...I thought you were kidding when you said you were in a relationship with her."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT MY GIRL AND GET HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

"fine fine I'll go tell-

But just then jack hung up, not wanting to listen to Jeff's annoying voice anymore.


End file.
